


A Cup of Tea

by M14Mouse



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Tristan realize long before Boss did.  Boss was coming down with a cold.





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

Wet Stick realized it long before the Boss did. At first, he thought that it was because the Boss was trying talk some sense into some baron about a bridge for about an hour and wearing his voice out. Honestly, he wondered why Boss would bother. Barons and their tolls…it wasn’t like that they didn’t have enough money already. Bill might be taking over soon because it looking like there was going to be one less baron to deal with soon. 

Good for them or bad for them depending on how he looked at it. Good news, one less yappy baron to listen too. Bad thing was well it made all of the other barons uppity. 

Then again…it doesn’t take much to do that. 

Anyway, after awhile he caught slight wasp to the Boss’s voice. The weather was changin and Boss had the habit of getting a cold when that happened. Of course, he, Back Lack and the girls always tried to catch it before that happened. 

Because well…to put it nicely…Art was really an asse when he was sick. 

He glanced around the room for the moment and slipped out of one of the side doors into the hallway.

“Wet Stick.” 

“Sir Tristan.” 

He filched a little at the name. He knew Arthur had his reasons and they made sense but doesn’t mean that he had to like it. 

_“They aren’t going to respect you if I keep calling you Wet Stick.”_

_“I don’t think my name is the problem, Boss. I think the fact that I ran a brothel might be the bigger problem than my name.”_

_“I ran that brothel too.”_

_“True but you have a magical sword to back you.”_

_“You are in luck, Wet Stick because that magical sword of mine is going to back you up.”_

He turned his attention the voices. One of the voice was one of the girl, Luna. One of the girls that didn’t escape with them but met up with them later after everything. He and Art made sure the surviving girls were safe and had new jobs within the castle. Of course, that pissed off some other people off. 

Honestly, does nobility spend most of their time being angry at everything? It must be tiring. 

The other girl was new. He couldn’t place her face yet. He heard a crash behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Blue running down the hallway. They promise the lad a ride after the meeting. 

“Meeting done, Wet Stick?” Blue asked. 

“Nah. Boss is getting a cold. Hope to stop that before it happens.” 

Blue and Luna made a face. The new girl looked confused.

“I will go down to the kitchens and have Ginny make the tea,” Luna said. 

“Do you want me to get the doc?” Blue Boy said. 

“Yes, on the tea. No on the doc. At least, not yet,” He said. 

“Sir?” The new girl said. 

“Boss tends to be an asse when he is sick. We always try to stop it before he gets too bad,” Luna explained to the new girl. 

“If it gets too bad, we have to get the Doc,” Blue Boy said as he made a face. 

“We are hoping to spare all of you that pain and suffering before that happens,” He said. 

“Is His Majesty really that bad?” The new girl said. 

“Yes!” The trio said together. 

They made the poor new girl jump. 

“Well…uhh…” The new girl said in confusion. 

“Sorry about that. Come along, Mary.” Luna said as she grabbed the other girl’s hand and moved her down the hallway. 

“What do you want me to do?” Blue asked. 

“If we can’t get the Boss to rest, I want you to lay it on thick. Tears, the works…Got it?” 

“Got it,” Blue said with a nod. 

“Good lad. Now, I have to go back and find out if they are still talking about that damn bridge.”

“Bridge?” 

“Trust me. Barons are crazy.” 

“I knew that!” 

He chuckled as he turned back around to go back into the room. 

The baron was still talking about damn bloody bridge. Bill looked like that he might off the baron himself. 

He sighed as he slipped next to George. George gave him a look then looked toward Boss. It looked like George heard it too. It would be nice to have some back up when the time came to give Boss the tea. He looked over the baron’s proposal again. He got the basic understanding of the words thanks to Percival’s reading lessons. 

It was the numbers that he was paying attention too. 

He might not be good at the reading part but the math…. He could do the math. 

Quickly, he went over the numbers in his head. 

Ah. 

He rose his hand slightly. Bill looked way to happy to give him the floor. 

“Sir Tristian seemed to have something to add,” Bill said. 

The baron turned from Bill to him and gave that “look”. It was actually the look at lot of nobles gave him. 

“There are three parts to running a business. First part, make sure that your people are happy. Your people aren’t happy. You aren’t happy. Mostly, you aren’t make any money because your people are trying to hide the money and you’re left broken. Second part, make your equipment is up to par. Your roof leaking and broken doors are the quickest to lose business. Third part, make sure your coffers are full. Life has a way kicking you in the ass. A few coins saved away can save your ass.” 

“This has nothing do with my bridge.” 

“It has everything to do with your toll. Your fields have produce the highest yield in three years. Trade is up. You can thank your Majesty. So, I am curious. What is the money for?”

“Now see your little…” The baron said angrily. 

“Sir Tristen has asked a very good question that you are avoiding to answer. By your tone, I believe that you are about to insult a brother. It would wise to hold your tongue in our presence,” Bedivere said calmly. 

He glanced around the room. Bill had his hand on his sword. George used his knife to peel an apple. Boss looked between across between amused and pissed. It gave him the impression of a pack of wolves circling a pig. 

“No worries, Bedivere. I kind of figured out myself. Not much of a reader but I know numbers. You have hired a great deal of laymen and you have ordered stone by a large amount. So, I should be asking…what are you building?”

The baron turned pale. 

“I just thought of a wonderful idea, gentlemen,” Boss said as he clapped his hands. 

“I am sure that it is,” Bill said in amusement. 

“I think that Sir Tristen and Sir George should check out our baron’s land. Make sure that it is on the up and up.” 

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” 

He didn’t think that it was possible but the baron turned white. The baron’s eyes darted from knight to knight. He actually looked to be sweating. 

“I would…honored, sir,” The baron said nervously. 

“Why don’t we let you go and prepare for our visit?” George said as he twisted the knife between his fingers. 

The baron didn’t need to be told twice and bolted from the room. 

But not before he threw him a look of pure hatred.

“You have made a powerful enemy,” Bedivere said. 

He shrugged. That wasn’t new at all. 

He looked over at Art carefully. 

“So, Boss…how about some tea?” He said. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I saw the movie on HBO and instantly when to here and fanfiction.net to see what the fandom had in the way of fanfiction. I was kind of disappointed. No or few Wet Stick/Arthur/Back Lack friendship stories. No Wet Stick stories either. So, I decided to change that. :D Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
